wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Europe 1430, Number II (Map Game)
Note: This is in NO WAY 'attempting to replace the original Europe 1430 game. It just sounded like a good starting point for us as well. The game structure, however, is different, based on ''Principia Moderni. Starting Map This is the starting map: Current Map(s) Rules *The main goal of these rules is to keep the game realistic therefore, every turn must be plausible; one cannot take over the world in ten turns. *This game shall last until the present day. Afterward, it shall be converted into a regular timeline. *As long as the states are hereditary monarchies, one controls a particular monarch in a royal house as well as their successors, and a monarch may control more than one state as is detailed later. Royal marriages are thus encouraged for plausibility. This may lead to succession crises, etc. *A turn is one day. Each turn is composed of one action, which can be militaristic, diplomatic, etc. *Exploration (or any sort of sea travel) takes one turn. *'''Any land which is conquered has inhabitants, and they must be dealt with. *Keep in mind the linguistic effects of conquering and colonizing. *Every person must do an action every year, but only one action. *Every five turns, a map is to be made. Each player should edit the map according to their nation's actions. Every map must be saved as a .png on the current map template. *Negotiations will be on the Talk Page. *Each player will "call" a nation, one nation per player. The game will start once decided on the talk page *The creator of this game, Cosman246, has the power to grant and regulate technology for every nation, as well as regulate plausibility. They also have the right to create random events in any and every nation throughout the course of the game. *Actions like espionage are allowed and will be detailed later. *Alliances and dynastic unions are allowed, as is bargaining to achieve these. *If a nation is inactive (does not respond for five days), it is considered in civil disorder and thus fair game for conquering even if one was allied with it. However, resistance is stronger than if it was normally conquered. *There are super-national confederations (e.g. the Holy Roman Empire, the Kalmar Union), and they function like alliances. They can be broken (e.g. the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire) and they can be formed (e.g. the unification of Spain) *You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. *The game ends in the present. *Profile pages for your country are recommended. See here for an example. *If you are new, you start the game in the turn you joined. Multiple Nations It is possible to create multiple nations. However some rules must be observed. Vassal States You may have vassal states subordinate to your nation, but contiguous to your nation. They are ruled by your first nation's government, but are allowed to keep their own interests. You may have up to two vassal states, and they are in the category of colonies. Dynastic or Personal Union Dynastic or personal union is multiple countries ruled by a single dynasty or person, respectively. This can be accomplished by overthrowing the dynasty in another country. The other country must border your first country. The rules are the same as standard expansion, but it may be a better idea than invasion if the second nation is an ally or has a different religion. The second nation may have an extra half turn or full turn, with the first nation having a half turn. Independence Bordering nations may gain independence at any time. Colonies may gain independence beginning in 1776. Players may add a quarter turn per year and keep alliance with the first nation, or add a half turn and break alliances. After thirty years, the number of turns doubles for that nation. Full Unity A nation not in dynastic or personal union and without vassal states is in full unity. When not in full unity, the country is more susceptible to invasion, despite having more turns. Independent nations are in full unity after 15 turns. Moderators (effective 1430) There should be three to five moderators at all times. Anyone may comment on a post believed to be implausible, but only moderators may roll them back. Moderators are in charge of inducting new members, and controlling the maps. Moderators should be active often to inspect moves for historical implausibility. Moderators may cause natural events with a majority among them voting in favour. Moderators may cause events affecting all players or only players who have expanded implausibly. Moderators may have specific roles if they wish. If there is enough support, someone may be elected or impeached every 10 years. Requirements Not having expanded implausibly for fifteen turns, as determined by other moderators. Played for at least ten moves. Must use a user account for most of their edits. Must be active at least three days a week. Moderators *Cosman246 *Collie Kaltenbrunner (mapmaker) *CrimsonAssassin * PitaKang- (Talk| ) Signups *Union of Kalmar--Collie Kaltenbrunner 20:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) *England--Ownerzmcown 21:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) *Athens-- *Orkney-- *Shetland-- *The Isles-- *Brittany-- *Scotland-- *France-- BlackSkyEmpire *Navarre-- Kdavis005 14:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC)kdavis005 *Aragon-- PitaKang- (Talk| ) 23:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Castile-- CrimsonAssassin 13:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) *Granada-- *Portugal-- Tim *Maranids-- *Zayyanids-- *Hafsids-- *Mamluks-- KhanTonto *Andorra-- *Avignon-- *Provence-- *Papal States--BarakaThePious 00:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Still have some questions that need answering. *denmark-Warman555 *Naples-- Sawyer *Benevento-- *Albania-- *Ottoman Empire-- Omba Strašni *Byzantine Empire--Whitesight 20:46, April 10, 2011 (UTC) *Turkish Emirates-- *Trebizond-- *Georgia-- *Khanate of the Golden Horde--Scandinator 07:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) *Moldavia-- Michael Douglas 22:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) *Wallachia-- *Poland-Lithuania-- Oshawott3What? That's crazy! 15:37, July 26, 2012 (UTC) *Teutonic Knights-- *Pskov-- *Novgorod-- LxCaucassus *Muscovy-- *Tver-- *Rostov-- *Ryazan-- *Knights of St. John-- 19:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC)/ teninten. either delete this, or accept me. *Cyprus-- Holy Roman Empire *Burgundy-- *Switzerland-- *Luxembourg-- *Habsburg (CURRENTLY HOLY ROMAN EMPERORS, control AUSTRIA)-- JonAllenMichael *Bohemia-- rcox1995 *Brandenburg-- Cosman246 *Hungary-- Elyski 729 *Savoy-- *Milan-- Enormous Possibilities 21:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) *Valais-- *Genoa-- *Mantua-- *Venice-- *Ferrara-- *Florence-- *Siena-- 1430 *Naples attacks Benevento and defences quickly collapse. They also extend a alliance to the Byzantine Empire. *'1. Grammar' *'2. Layout' *'3. You can't win so quickly. You attack but defences don't "quickly collapse"' *'I have to agree, and Benevento was a Papal States' enclave. By this, I think that you are going at war with the Papal States, too.' *Hungary invades Wallachia, easy prey as the country falls into Hungarian control in a month. Wallachia files for a ceasefire which Hungary, graciously, accepts. *England continues its invasion of France, capturing much land along the eastern coast, and linking up the English forces in the north and south. *Navarre offers to help England in an exchange for some land. *Bohemia, seeing prospects of gaining more land, launches an attack on Poland-Lithuania. *Under the command of Joan of Arc, French forces counterstrike. The English move at the coast once again separating the English controlled North and South although the reserve forces are husbanded for the defense of Central and East France. King Charles VII plans on expanding his navy in order to blockade the English forces and prevent them from getting supplies. *The Knights of St. John invade more islands around the mainland Ottoman Empire *Brandenburg invades Mecklenburg. * The Byzantine Emperor begins consolidating what is left of his Empire and begins rebuilding his army. The Emperor accepts Naples offer. * the Kalmar Union amp up its military. * The Novgorod Veche decides that the highest matter above all is reuniting the Scattered Rus Lands and defeating the year-old heathen: The Golden Horde, they start by attempting to reunite with pskov, under threat of complete and utter annihilation. * Portugal begins to amp up their navy and army. 1431 *Brandenburg is well on its way to conquering Mecklenburg. Meanwhile, they ask for an alliance with the Union of Kalmar *Most of Benevento is now controlled by Naples and Naples begins to ramp up their Navy for a blockade of the papal states. **'1. It's Naples, not Napels'- fixed. **'2. Proper capitalization' **'3. The Pope excommunicates you and all of Naples as a heathen state condemned. This is actually a really big deal at the time, as it excludes you from Western Christendom and community with Western Christians.' **'If hes allied with the Byzantine Empire he can turn Orthodox so Eastern Europe will deal with him.' *the Union of Kalmar accepts the Brandenburgian proposal. Meanwhile, they also ask for an alliance with Hungary. *'Hungary accepts.' *Castille/Aragonian relations increase. An alliance is proposed. Another offer is sent to Navarre. Navarre accepts the offer. ' *Navarre is still waiting to hear from England about an alliance. *The Knights of St. John take more islands. They hope to have the Aegean Sea under control and try hard to get it. *The Byzantine Empire begins an assault against Athens and has some early success vs. their armies but has trouble capturing their fortified cities. *Hungary requests an alliance with Brandenburg. The Hungarian military receives most of the government funding, many troops are placed on the border with Venice. *'Brandenburg accepts * *Bohemia, an autonomous Kingdom of the Holy Roman Empire, continued to clip away at the western fringes of Poland-Lithuania. Meanwhile, Bohemia asks Hungary for an alliance. *'Hungary accepts.' *England agrees to Navarre's alliance and sends an offer of peace to France in the style of uti possidetis. *Moldavia is extremely worried about Hungarian expansion, and begins to allow Wallachian rebels through their territory in hopes that their raids may divert Hungary's attention. In the meantime, Moldavia begins to upgrade its military. *France does accept peace but not under uti possidetis demanding that at least the Southern coast be returned, although the English are allowed to retain control of the North. *Pskov is ceded to Novgorod, The Novgorodians now turn to their southern neighbors: Muscovy, a full attack is expected to be launched in the middle of winter when nobody expects *Portugal seeks more land in Africa they send an alliance treaty to Aragon and Navarre 1432 *Brandenburg finally captures Mecklenburg. They look to expand their military in order for protection against the Poland-Lithuanian juggernaut * The Knights of St. John have all of the Aegean Sea and start going for Ottoman mainland. * *The Byzantine Empire annexes the rest of Athens and begins building up its forces to link up its territories within the Balkans. * *Benevento now lies completely in the hands of Naples. The blockade of the Papal States begins. Naples national religion is changed to Orthodox Christianity and a massive conversion process begins. Several disorganized catholic revolts occur mostly in the north the military takes harsh steps to quell them. *Bohemia, seeing that it could not expand anywhere else, continues to clip at Poland-Lithuania, hoping that the juggernaut could either be brought down to size or neutralized. Meanwhile, Bohemia sends an envoy to Britain to form an alliance. Aragon accepts the Castilian offer of an alliance, but tell them that they have no intention of joining their governments. Meanwhile, Aragon launches an invasion of Mamluk Israel, in order to “free the Holy Land from Islamic tyranny”. The king gives a rousing speech to the people, and amps up their military. An alliance is offered to the Byzantine Empire, Poland-Lithuania, France, and Navarre *******England agrees to France's idea for a treaty and goes through the process of withdrawing all forces from the south of France. *******Navarre joins the alliance against the Mamluk Israel. Navarre amps the military. Navarre is looking to colonize parts of Africa. Navarre also offers France to buy some land that was once occupied by England on a promise they will not take any military action against France for at least 20 years. France accepts. *******The Hungarian military juggernaut manages to take all the Venetian islands that border Hungary's shoreline in a series of quick amphibious assaults. Because of all the wars though Hungary's currency starts going through severe inflation. Venice rejects a ceasefire and all but two of the islands are taken back by year's end. *******Castile declares war on and invades Granada. *******Moldavia joins the Venetians, hoping to weaken the aggressive Hungarian state. Along with the Wallachian resistance, the "Allied" forces attack into former Wallachia and the Moldavian-Hungarian border. Along the Moldavian-Hungarian border progress is slow; in Wallachia, the Hungarians are forced from the eastern half of the former country by the years end. Moldavia especially uses new Heavy Cavalry, and begins strengthening its positions in case Hungary should counter attack. ******* France, although weakened and beginning reconstruction of the nation, offers support to both Venice and Moldavia hoping to establish a strong French presence in the Balkans and also to defeat the Muslim threat looming about. The French also warn England that whether it be centuries later both nations would be at war once more to finally establish a true victor. Meanwhile, plans go underway for possible African colonies in the future. ******* The Novgorodians continue their war effort against Moscow, with heavy casualties on each side, neither one would want to cede power, the bloody war continues for another year and Novgorod seems to be winning. ******* Portugal builds up its navy and army. Aragon accepts the Castilian offer of an alliance, but tell them that they have no intention of joining their governments. Meanwhile, Aragon launches an invasion of Mamluk Israel, in order to “free the Holy Land from Islamic tyranny”. The king gives a rousing speech to the people, and amps up their military. An alliance is offered to the Byzantine Empire, Poland-Lithuania, France, and Navarre *******England agrees to France's idea for a treaty and goes through the process of withdrawing all forces from the south of France. *******Navarre joins the alliance against the Mamluk Israel. Navarre amps the military. Navarre is looking to colonize parts of Africa. Navarre also offers France to buy some land that was once occupied by England on a promise they will not take any military action against France for at least 20 years. France accepts. *******The Hungarian military juggernaut manages to take all the Venetian islands that border Hungary's shoreline in a series of quick amphibious assaults. Because of all the wars though Hungary's currency starts going through severe inflation. Venice rejects a ceasefire and all but two of the islands are taken back by years end. *******Castile declares war on and invades Granada. *******Moldavia joins the Venetians, hoping to weaken the aggressive Hungarian state. Along with the Wallachian resistance, the "Allied" forces attack into former Wallachia and the Moldavian-Hungarian border. Along the Moldavian-Hungarian border progress is slow; in Wallachia, the Hungarians are forced from the eastern half of the former country by the years end. Moldavia especially uses new Heavy Cavalry, and begins strengthening its positions in case Hungary should counter attack. ******* France, although weakened and beginning reconstruction of the nation, offers support to both Venice and Moldovia hoping to establish a strong French presence in the Balkans and also to defeat the Muslim threat looming about. The French also warn England that whether it be centuries later both nations would be at war once more to finally establish a true victor. Meanwhile, plans go underway for possible African colonies in the future. ******* The Novgorodians continue their war effort against Moscow, with heavy casualties on each side, neither one would want to cede power, the bloody war continues for another year and Novgorod seems to be winning. ******* Portugal builds up its navy and army. 1433 ***** Brandenburg invents an arquebus. The Margrave orders large-scale production of arquebi after seeing their advantage over other forms of gunpowder warfare ***** Aragon takes control of parts of the Negev, and begins to siege Jerusalem. However, resistance is stiff, and reinforcements are requested from Navarre and other Christian nations. Meanwhile, Aragon joins Castile in the annexation/invasion of Granada, taking over the Rock of Gibraltar and other important trading posts in Granada. ***** Reconstruction in France and funding toward improving its military steadily begins. ***** Navarre assists Aragon in the siege of Jerusalem. After getting the land from France, Navarre notifies the allies that they will not assist in any military action against France for at least 20 years. With the new land Navarre increase the Navy and the merchant fleet. ***** Mod Action: Rebellions take place in Naples as the conversion attempts fail. Many think that their ruler is a heathen, and Naples itself is threatened as an entity ***** To avoid further bloodshed, Novgorod and Moscow make a pact as a supranational organ akin to that of the Holy Roman Empire and Calmar Union. ***** Moldavia begins implementing more gunpowder weapons into its armed forces to supplement its cavalry. Hungarian forces briefly manage to gain ground in Moldavia, but are repulsed again. More defenses are built. Eastern Wallachia becomes the Duchy of Wallachia, a Moldavian Client State. Moldavia is declared a Kingdom. ***** Hungary requests a ceasefire. ***** Moldavia accepts a ceasefire and wishes to begin peace negotiations. Basic terms include; non-aggression pact ad Moldavian holding of eastern Wallachia as a protectorate. ***** The Byzantine empire begin attacking Ottoman territories from Athens to Constantinople and hope to have conquered the coast line from Athens to Constantinople. The Byzantines also relearn Greek Fire and begin rebuilding their navy. The Byzantines agree to Aragon's alliance and send the Patriarch to Naples to ease the transition into an Orthodox fate. ***** Mod Action: The Patriarch is not welcomed in Naples, and barely escapes. Meanwhile, Naples has transitioned into a monarchy ruled by a new dynasty as the old ones were put to the sword in the countless bloodshed (this is a ban, as you have not acted according to reasonable limits after years of warnings) ***** Castile invades the Zaryyids. They also announce their participation in the Crusades. ***** Knowing that if the French are to ever to go to war with them again, they need a strong navy, the English begin to build-up a powerful navy. ***** Hungary moves more forces to the Venetian front, a third island is taken before a ceasefire is called. ***** The Knights of St. John ask for peace with Hungary. ***** After many years of fighting, Moscow capitulates to Novgorod, Novgorod annexes Moscow. ***** Trade grows in Portugal's cities troops are sent to Portugal's territory in North Africa 1434 *****Moldavia settles in to building more fortifications and updating their military. Peace with the Knights of St. John.t *****Navarre sends an expedition to Africa. *****The Margrave of Brandenburg invades Saxony *****The Knights of St. John ask for peace with Moldavia *****'Moldavia accepts peace with St. John.' *****Castille takes more Zarranid territory. *****The Byzantine continue to take Ottoman territories and by the end of the year the coastline from Athens To Constantinople will be back in Byzantine hands. ******'You can't do all of that in one year. Either expansion (and even that is farfetched, seeing as Athens and Constantinople are large cities) or military developmen't *****England sends its army to conquer Scotland, with morale high from what many see as a victorious war with France, the English make many advances. *****French reconstruction continues with repairs being estimated to finish by 1436 as the earliest date. Meanwhile, the French navy continues to grow along with the army with some thanks going to the small funds contributing to there growth. *****Portugal declares war on the Maranids and pushes south from the territory it already controls. 1435 *****Moldavia creates the Margravate of Transylvania along the Hungary-Moldavia/Wallachia Border as a client state. The Margravate is basically a partially-sovereign empowered military force, and takes possession of all military forts in the area. Transylvania, Wallachia, and Moldavia sign the treaty of Cricova, which unifies the countries under the Moldavian crown and unites their militaries. This effectively makes them puppets of Moldavia. *****England continues to make serious advances against Scotland, and now has begun to gain much land along Scotland's coastline. *****The Byzantine continue to take Ottoman territories and at the end of the year the coast line from Athens To Constantinople is back in Byzantine hands *****Castille takes more Zarranid territory. *****The Kalmar union amps up its navy. *****The Knights of St. John ask France for peace. *****France accepts and reconstruction continues along with military and civilian programs. *****Hungary starts picking away at Poland, annexing the former border region. The Hungarian currency continues its downfall and talk of a revolution spread. *****Brandenburg has captured Saxony. ***** Portugal begins a blockade of some Maranids cities. 1436 *****The Kalmar Union expands its navy. *****England continues to take more and more Scottish land, by this point bringing most of their country into their control. *****Navarre explores Africa and establishes a small outpost with hopes of creating a colony. *****The Knights of St. John again ask France and Hungary for peace. *****'I already said yes in my last turn. Sorry, didn't see it' *****Bohemia, seeing that it could continue to fight the Poles the way that they were, choose to hold the territory that they grabbed and amp up their military. *****With most reconstruction finished, French expansion of its military and navy continue, meanwhile they instead offer Hungary an alliance, ending there promises to support Venice and Bohemia. *****The Byzantines begin rebuilding its military. *****Brandenburg continues its invasion of Saxony. *****'A new map will be uploaded soon' *****Portions of the Northern Maranid coastline is now controlled by Portugal who builds up the areas defences to protect it from attack. 1437 *****Brandenburg has conquered most of Saxony ***** The Kalmar Union continues to expand its navy. ***** A ship from The Knights of St. John is blown off course, and lands in The Mamluk Sultanate. Also, they ask Hungary and England for peace. ******You can't do that all at once. ******The Byzantines continue rebuilding their military *****Moldavia begins cutting in on Genoan trade in the Black Sea. As a result, Moldavia begins to strengthen its economy and build a more powerful fleet. *****England takes most of Scotland into their control, and pushes west bring them into some of the land that's part of the Lordship of the Isles. *****Portugal continues to cheap away at the Maranids in the north while they land troops all along the coast attacking several enemy ports. 1438 *****the Kalmar Union declares war against the Teutonic Knights. Meanwhile, it amps up its army. *****The Knights of St. John ask England for an alliance. *****After a series of bloody battles several key port cities fall into Portuguese hands. 1439 *****the Kalmar Union invades the Teutonic Knights, conquering the islands of Saaremaa and Hiiumaa. *****England offers the Knights of St. John, instead of an alliance their full military protection if they agree to become a vassal state of the Kingdom of England. *****The Knights if St. John agree, but only if they keep their ruler (I continue playing as The Knights of St. John) *****The Byzantine empire begins attacking parts of OTL Greece and conquering it. *****In recent times Frederick III has taken the crown of Austria and subsequently of the Holy Roman Empire. After nine years of rule, he calls for an "Imperial Grand Army" which will begin to conscript peasants for five years service, and will ask for volunteers from the Knights of the realm. There is a bitter debate in the Reichstag about this particular measure, as the German princes seem to feel that this tramples on their own sovereignty. It seems that the issue at first has been stalled. *****Portugal's economy continues to grow as money pours in from cities sacked in North Africa. 1440 *****the Kalmar Union amps up its army.meanwhile, the Livonian region is invaded.parts of OTL Latvia are conquered. *****Frederick III pushes through his Reich's reform policies, which slightly centralizes the Holy Roman Empire, while giving the Emperor the authority to raise a permanent standing army, but this army must be approved by the individual Princes within the Empire. The call is placed almost immediately, with most German Princes accepting his authority to raise an army, although it remains to be seen if the Italian states and the larger German states will obey this command. *****Maranid forces fall back into their interior as Portugal captures more of their coastline. *****The Byzantine empire continues to conquer parts of OTL Greece *****Bohemia begins nudging the nearby German states of the Holy Roman Empire to join Bohemia, telling them that their lives would be better if they did so. Meanwhile, Bohemia send a very minimal amount of troops to the Habsburgs. *****The Knights of St. John ask the Byzantine Empire for an alliance, claiming that "Together we can destroy the Ottomans." 1441 *****the Kalmar Union keeps advancing in Teutonic Knight's territory, capturing Riga by the middle of the year. *****The Knights of St. John go for OTL Crete. *****Portugal pushes down the Maranid coast as the colonization process begins in territory they already control. *****The Byzantine empire finishes conquering OTL Greece and begin annexing parts of OTL Macedonia and Albania. 1442 *****in Livonia, the Kalmar Union pushes farther south the Teutonic Knights, while the OTL Estonia is also invaded. The city of Reval (OTL Tallinn) is occupied in December. *****The Byzantine empire continue to conquer parts of OTL Macedonia and Albania. *****A Portuguese ship headed for Madeira crashes on the Azores leading to their discovery and eventual colonization. 1443 *****the littoral between the two sections of Livonia controlled by the Kalmar Union is conquered. *****Portuguese forces push inland in the north as the Maranids continue their fighting retreat. *****The Knights of St. John ask The Byzantine Empire for peace again, with the same reason. *****The Byzantine empire continue to conquer parts of OTL Macedonia and Albania. 1444 *****the Kalmar Union advances in Livonia. *****The Knights of St. John ask The Kalmar Union for an alliance. *****'The Kalmar Union accepts'. *****Portugal sends an alliance treaty to the Byzantine Empire. *****after certain years of recovery from wartime, Novgorod decides to advance into Tver and Rostov, surprising the nation with their willingness to unify the Russian states. Rostov and Tver are given an ultimatum: surrender its lands to the prince of Novgorod, or have the lands taken by force. *****'The Byzantine empire agrees' *****The Byzantine empire continue to conquer parts of OTL Macedonia and Albania. 1445 *****The Mamluks expel the Aragon forces from its territory *****the Kalmar Union advances farther south. *****The Knights of St. John takes lots more of Venice's land in the Aegean Sea. *****The Byzantine empire continues to conquer parts of OTL Macedonia and Albania. *****Portugal pushes farther inland. *****In fear of a bloody war, Rostov and Tver agree to join a union-like state of Novgorod under the condition that their family can remain princes of the area and pay allegiance to the Grand Prince of all Rus'. 1446 *****the Kalmar Union pushes farther east. *****The Knights of St. John take more of Venice's lands. *****The Byzantine empire begins to consolidate its lands and divides them into four provinces. *****Portugal pushes farther south and deeper inland. 1447 *****the Zayyanids expel Castille from its territory *****the Kalmar Union pushes farther east. Meanwhile, the Teutonic Knights try to invade Gotland, but the invasion is fought off. *****The Knights Of St. John have almost all of Crete. *****The Byzantine's begin building a navy. *****Novgorod arranges a coup d'etat in Ryezan, proclaiming the Novgorod Veche and the prince supreme. Throughout the entire year there was a war, but by the end, all the territory once united was uniting one again under the Novgorodian flag. The Principality is officially renamed Novgorodian Rus' *****Portuguese explorers land In OTL Ivory coast and establish a colony. More Maranid territory is captured and colonized. 1448 ***** More Teutonic Knight's territory is captured. ***** The Byzantine empire continues to build its navy. ***** More Maranid territory is captured and colonized. Portugal's Ivorian colony expands. ***** The Knights of St. John expand. 1449 ***** The Kalmar Union launches another naval offensive against the Teutonic Knights, capturing the city of Königsberg in the process. ***** The Byzantine empire continues to build its navy. ***** The Knights of St. John begin to advance on the mainland Ottoman Empire. ***** The last of the Maranid coast falls into Portuguese hands 1450 *****The Byzantine empire continues to build its navy *****the Kalmar Union advances more into Teutonic Knights' territory. *****England continues to take more land in northern Great Britain. *****The Knights of St. John finish their conquest of Crete. *****France, now having a navy almost as equal to England's and a large army, once again invades English controlled France; they also overthrow the English "puppet" of Brittany. France also request an alliance with the Union of Kalmar and Hungary. *****'the Union of Kalmar accepts.' *****Novgorod upgrades its army and prepares for attack on golden horde. Novgorod proposes alliance to Byzantine empire *****Portugal expands its Ivorian colony and invade deeper into the Maranid territory. 1451 *****the Kalmar Union advances more into Teutonic Knights' territory. By the end of the year, the three fronts are connected. Meanwhile, the Teutonic Knights attempt invasions in nearby islands, which are fought off. *****Novgorod upgrades its arsenal to gunpowder weaponry, continues to prepare for invasion of the Golden Horde *****The Knights of St. John expand their army. *****Portugal expands its trade empire and establishes a colony at the tip of OTL South Africa. 1452 *****the Kalmar Union advances more. *****The Knights of St. John increase their Army. *****Portugal starts to use advanced cannons against the Maranids to devastating effect. 1453 *****Portugal sends an alliance to France and pushes the Maranids out of their last strongholds forcing them to fight a low level guerrilla war. *****France accepts, in the meantime Joan of Arc leads the charge against English forces and soon they are pushed to the coast. French ships blockade England and they threaten to destroy any sea vessels that attempt to bypass them. *****'What? Joan of Arc hadn't died in 1431?' *****The Knights of St. John ask Portugal for an alliance. *****'Portugal accepts, and declares war on Venice.' 1454 Ottomans agree union with Turkish emirates, two of these states makes regional super power now *Portugal sends a fleet to lay siege to the Ionian Islands and captures more Maranid territory. ***The Byzantine empire continues to build its navy ***The Knights of St. John expand their army. ***The Khanate of the Golden Horde launches a sudden devastating attack on Georgia. ***Poland-Lithuania asks Denmark for a military alliance against the Teutons. *** The Mamluk's new leader, Aseem Ibn Hakeem requests a military alliance with the Turkish Empire. (Turkish Emirates with the Ottoman Empire.) Category:Map Games